ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
The Order to Assassinate Iron King
is the 17th episode of Iron King. Plot The episode starts with the two heroes driving down the Kanto Mountain Highway, where Goro compliments the scenery. Meanwhile, the Phantom Militia plans to send Dodzilla to attack the newly constructed road. The monster robot wrecks the road and the heroes' car, leaving Gentaro to attack the beast with the Iron Belt. The beast is unaffected, so Goro uses the Turning Hat to transform into Iron King! As cyborg and robot grapple, Dodzilla reveals his stomach cannons. Iron King then fired an attack that stunned the robot, who was called back by it's masters. Iron King then vanished, with the Phantom Militia leader swearing revenge. Gentaro and Goro the began to search for the PM headquarters, before hearing screams for help. The pair find a woman named Makato looking for her brother, who had disappeared after being in the area. A surprise attack by the PM interrupted the conversation, revealing Makato's brother, Takashi to be a member of the PM. The PM members fled after Gentaro fought back, but Goro was shot in his right leg. Makato tended to the wounded Goro, while Takashi was berated by his superiors for not defeating Gentaro. The PM then called out Dodzilla, to see if Iron King would appear. Gentaro then attacked the beast, but was lifted into the air by his Iron Belt. Goro witnessed the fight, but due to his injury was unable to leave because of Makato's insistence that he stay. However, he forced his way out, and transformed into Iron King. Iron King's right leg was injured, leading the PM agents to deduce that he was a transformed Goro Kirishima. Unfortunately, Goro/Iron King's injury weakened him, forcing him to revert back to Goro. Goro's unconscious body was found by Makato, but they were quickly captured by the Phantom Militi, who took Goro away. Makato attempted to reason with Takashi, and after telling her that they lived in different worlds told her to meet him Gentaro was playing a song when Makato came up. To him, telling him to follow her without telling, so that she would not betray her brother. Gentaro then trailed her to the PM head quarters, where the members were questioning Goro. Takashi was gunned down by the other Phantom Militia members, who then fled. Dodzilla was called out once again, where he was whipped by Gentaro, Goro transformed once again, grappling with the monster robot. Iron King was pinned down by the robot, but Gentaro distracted Dodzilla. The cyborg then used an energy attack to sever Dodzilla's arm and sent it back at it's controller, impaling him. Iron King then cut off the other arm, so that Gentaro could throw it at Dodzilla. Gentaro did just that, and the arm plunged into the fleeing robot, destroying it. Makato then buried her brother, and discussed believing in causes with Gentaro and Goro by the grave. The three then walked off in opposite directions, the heroes in one and Makato in the other... Cast *Goro Kirishima - Mitsuo Hamada *Gentaro Shizuka - Shoji Ishibashi TBA Heroes *Iron King Monsters *Dodzilla Category:Iron King Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Iron King